Problem: If $x \circledcirc y = 5y+4$ and $x \dagger y = 4x^{2}-y^{2}$, find $-1 \circledcirc (1 \dagger 2)$.
Answer: First, find $1 \dagger 2$ $ 1 \dagger 2 = 4(1^{2})-2^{2}$ $ \hphantom{1 \dagger 2} = 0$ Now, find $-1 \circledcirc 0$ $ -1 \circledcirc 0 = (5)(0)+4$ $ \hphantom{-1 \circledcirc 0} = 4$.